Phantomhive Hosts
by Annabell Archer
Summary: One day Ciel discovers that a man he's been looking for is actually a student at a business partner's high school. He needs to confront the man, but the only way to do so may be through his sister; a rather coarse attendant of the Host Club. This is exactly what you think it will be. Sorry for my short chapters.
1. 1 - Starting Today, You are a Host

**Chapter 1 – Starting Today You Are A Host**

"Well, Earl, I must say that you make some very fine points," said Kyoya Ootori, flipping through a packet of information on Fumtum company. The information had been given to him by none other than the Earl Ciel Phantomhive. His own black notebook was sitting on the table in between the two young businessmen. The Ootori medical company had requested an audience with the boy, and he had agreed but on the grounds he spoke to Kyoya Ootori, no one else. The youngest Ootori heir wasn't sure why, but he knew how important the deal was for his father's company, so he wasn't questioning it.

Ciel smiled slyly, leaning back in his plush armchair, which was one of many lining the room in which he made business deals. Ciel often called it the "play room", but only to Sebastian. Anyone else would think it was a sign of his childishness, instead of the way everything in his life was simply a game he intended to win. But he wasn't playing his usual games with Kyoya Ootori. He was simply making a deal. "I know. I believe that the charity would be good publicity for both our companies, and though it would cost a bit up front, it's guaranteed to pay off, so long as its kept at."

"Yes, there's no denying that. But why, if I may ask, did you choose the Ootori company?"

Ciel smiled patronizingly. Kyoya wasn't sure why an involuntary shiver ran through his body, it as if someone was watching him, but knew that was ridiculous and didn't look. That would be showing weakness. "I simply analyzed my options and thought your company most suitable" Ciel picked up Kyoya's notebook and began flipping through it. He hadn't asked permission. Kyoya's business savvy mind immediately concluded that this was a show of power.

"Go right ahead, you'll find all the necessary information on our company in there," said Kyoya in response to his conclusion. He then looked back at Fumtum information as the young earl flipped through his precious notebook. Had he chosen Kyoya because he expected the youngest Ootori to make a mistake he could exploit? His patronizing tone sure said so, but the young Ootori simply smirked. The cheeky boy would find Kyoya wasn't easy to scam. Dealing with Tamaki had gotten him quite good at business dealings, despite the fact negotiating with the Host club president was practically negotiating with a child. No... not a child, more like a dog with ADHD and an inner ear infection. "Well, Earl. I must admit I'll need to confirm with my father, but it seems as though we have a deal." Kyoya flashed the Earl his most charming smile.

Ciel didn't respond.

Kyoya tilted his head slightly in confusion. "My lord?"

Ciel shoved Kyoya's notebook towards him. "Who is this?" The book was open to a page within its section on Host Club essentials instead of the Ootori company. More specifically it showed a picture of a student at Ouran High School.

Kyoya blinked. He hadn't taken Ciel for the type to get off topic on business deals; they were very similar. Kyoya picked up the notebook and adjusted his glasses slightly as he scanned the page. "Ah, yes, Shumei Ebina. He is a third year at the high school I attend. I help to run a club you see-"

"Yes, yes, I did my research, I know about your famed 'host club', just give me more information on this man."

Kyoya quickly overcame his surprise and smiled knowingly. He should have guessed that the Earl would have done his research. "Well, I'm afraid I don't have much information on him. He is likely to take over his father's business, or at least he's in line to. However he has been acting out terribly; doing everything from littering to joining a gang, or so the rumors go. The only reason I even have this information is that his sister, Sakamae Ebina, is a regular at the Host Club. Though she has a bad case of host-hopping."

However, Kyoya looked up to see Ciel leaning back in his armchair, clearly no longer listening. Rather, he was lost in thought, his one visible blue eye glazed over. Kyoya flipped through his notebook slightly until he found the page on Sakamae and looked over it as he waited patiently for Ciel to come back to his senses; he was no stranger to being lost in thought.

"Host hopping," said Ciel finally. "I'm assuming that means Sakamae often changes who she's with... Shumei cares very deeply about her. In fact she's the only thing he cares about."

"Sakamae Ebina. Second year. She's not in my class, but she has a bit of rebellious streak as well, supposedly following in her brother's footsteps. She tends to favor a pair of host twins known as Hikaru and Kaoru due to their mischievous nature, but she's still rather inconsistent. It's assumed she comes to the host club because she is seen as unapproachable by other boys for a variety of reasons – from her strong personality to her occasionally violent brother. I believe he doesn't oppose her visiting the Host club because he knows that it makes her happy without commitment. Rumor has it the last - and might I add first - boy to get in a relationship with Sakamae received regular threats from her brother, as well a trip to the hospital upon breaking up with her."

Kyoya lowered his notebook as he finished his briefing and wasn't surprised to see that Ciel's expression was one that thoroughly seeped 'I don't care.' Irritation twinged at Kyoya slightly but he didn't let it show. Silence held for a few moments.

"He's been traveling abroad," Ciel said finally.

Kyoya blinked in surprise and looked back at Shumei's page. "I believe I heard that somewhere but I didn't deem it important enough to-"

"To England. He's been abroad to England."

Kyoya blinked. He was beginning to understand the young earl's interest in his classmate, but not completely. He waited for an explanation.

An explanation didn't come. Instead Ciel said, "I want to join your host club."

 **A/N************

I know my chapters are short I'm sorry.


	2. 2 - His Butler, Tutoring

**Chapter 2 - His Butler, Tutoring**

"My lord, I must say you seemed to surprise our guest." Sebastian was serving the afternoon tea with a parfait. "And I'm not surprised. It's very out of character for you to change the topic during a business discussion."

"Shumei Ebina," said Ciel as he began his food. "He's joined the infamous Black Lotus gang, which Lau has reported as dealing firearms and mind altering medicines on the black market."

"Ah, yes," said Sebastian. "I do seem to remember a letter from Her Majesty concerning a subject similar to that."

"Indeed. The clearest path to Shumei is through Sakamae, and the clearest path to her seems to be through the Ouran HighSchool Host Club. Should I join she, a 'host-hopper' will be curious and try visiting with me."

"Your plan still seems ill-conceived, my lord."

"It hardly seems so."

"Well, then may I inquire when you learned to speak Japanese?"

Ciel looked away.

"My lord, don't tell me you forgot that or guest was Japanese."

Ciel was quiet for a few moments. "He's very fluent in English."

Sebastian sighed. "You're right, my young lord, but that's not even the least of your hurdles."

"What do you mean?"

"In order to join the host club you will have to be a student at Ouran Academy. I imagine a school with other students will be quite an experience for you."

Ciel decided to sip his tea instead of answer.

Sebastian sighed. "Very well, your Japanese lessons shall start later today."

"Later today?" Ciel looked quite panicked.

"Yes. Do try not to butcher the language too much. And may I recommend also inventing a story for why you switched schools."

"Yes, you're right," said Ciel. "Besides, if I'm going to join the Host Club I have to first convince the club president that I should join. And he must be a very difficult to please man if Kyoya is only second in command."

 **A/N***********

Hey, it's been a while. Why? Because my ******* laptop broke and erased my **** files and my backups were accidentally deleted, so the ******* five or six chapters that I had written for this story but not posted yet are simply gone from existence!

It's really hard to get up the motivation to redo that kind of work, hence why this chapter is rather short and hastily written. But I have a plan in mind for how things will play out and I'm determined to get that story out! I'll try to crank out the chapters that I already wrote, and then continue on the story with real motivation and actually good writing.


End file.
